


DOOMGuy Headcanons! (Possible Spoilers)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Doomguy is a nerd and we love him for it, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Hello! It’s been fifty-million years since I’ve been around, and since we’ve all been in quarantine, all I’ve really had to do is draw, write, and play video games. Which leads in to my next statement—my bro and I got DOOM: Eternal and we both really enjoyed it! (Note: I wrote a LOT of this stuff in April, I just never posted it.)So, to commemorate the game’s release, here’s some fun little ideas off the top of my head.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	DOOMGuy Headcanons! (Possible Spoilers)

First, the more obvious stuff:

— Doomguy loves small animals—bunnies (a particular bunny), kittens, puppies, you name it, Doomguy probably loves them.

— Doomguy is absolutely an avid reader—his entire office really shows this off shamelessly. Cookbooks, magazines, novels, comic books. Man’s gotta have  _something_ to do with his time.

— Doomguy is a packrat—but an incredibly organised one. He doesn’t just throw things every which way wherever he wants, he has a method, a spot for everything.  
His collectibles, books, and whatnot are all perfectly arranged.

— Doomguy is a gamer—just like with his books, Doomguy needs things to occupy his time. Such as with gaming—horror, FPS, RPG, MMO, Atari-style, Doomguy probably enjoys it all. He is also quite fond of PVP, with a rather glaring competitive streak.  
I would also like to throw in DnD as an interest for him, too, though I imagine he wouldn’t play it much. I wanted to throw it in there because I actually played DnD for the first time a bit ago and had a lot of fun (and had a  _great_ teacher, too!).

  * Also, seeing as DnD has contributed in part to the DOOM franchise’s history, it felt appropriate to add.



— Doomguy has a  massive appetite—with someone as physically active as Doomguy, it is expected that he would have quite the metabolism. He  _loves_ meat and protein, but that isn’t to say he’s adverse to veggies. He is also known to fall into the junk food trap.

— Doomguy is a colossal nerd—he loves technology, he loves history and science, he loves collecting figurines and records and comic books. He isn’t afraid to show that he has love for his interests.

And now headcanons with more... liberty!:

— Doomguy likes art and stage-plays—an idea that came to mind was that Doomguy likes the theatre. Things like Shakespeare, or classic musicals, are some of Doomguy’s lesser-known interests.

— Doomguy can cook—Doomguy, being an ancient warrior somewhere in the range of over a hundred years old, is competent in many things from hand-to-hand fighting to shooting, is definitely capable of doing such domestic stuff as cooking. Not only that, he can cook better than many modern chefs.

But I can’t imagine anyone would be challenging Doomguy to a cook-off.

— Doomguy keeps a journal—it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if Doomguy was jotting down the goings-on in his life in a notebook.

He’d want to keep tabs on everything happening around him, tracking new threats. It wouldn’t be anything like a day to day diary entry, it’d be more of a handwritten record of events (with the occasional written comment).

  * Adding onto the journal bit, Doomguy is also a gifted writer with a love of storytelling and a _fantastic_ grasp on language, imagery, and tone.



**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all, I’m still here and writing even though the world has been bricks for some months, now (a little reference for the Caddicarus viewers out there ;) ).
> 
> I hope everyone out there is doing alright and keeping themselves safe despite everything that’s happening.  
> I’ll try to post again, soon!


End file.
